wildhoneysuckle
by annabellefleur
Summary: Edward left Bella to keep her safe, than Victoria found her. Now back in Forks 176 years later Bella finds that lies were told and secrets were kept hidden from her. Who are Bellas new friends? Does she still love Edward? Where has she been for 176 years?
1. LIKE I NEVER EXISTED

LIKE I NEVER EXISTED

_He doesn't love me?_

_He left?_

_When?_

_How long have I been crying?_

_It will be like I never existed…_

I sat curled into a ball sobbing not caring that I had heard a twig snap behind me and now foot steps were creeping up towards me. I knew it wasn't Ed…_him_ because he said he didn't love me. Right now I didn't really care I was already dead why bother.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Victoria's voice sounded next to me and I unwillingly got to my feet so that I didn't look all too pathetic. She walked in circles around me and breathed deeply. "My you smell good and I am so very hungry.

"You think you scare me." I scoffed and watched her face become angry.

"You should." She hissed throwing me into a tree. I bounced off like it was nothing, I didn't feel anything anymore. No pain or sadness. Nothing I was numb.

"Well then you should do a little better." I said as I stood up and brushed off the dirt.

She pushed me into a tree again and again I felt nothing. "I hope you like death Bella because this will be painful."

I scoffed and said "Too late buddy."

She looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm already dead you should have came a little earlier you would have been able to watch so go ahead I'd welcome it really and as for the pain well lets just say if you can get me to fell anything then I will personally thank you." I said and leaned against a tree. What was a life without _them_? Nothing, pointless, a waste, uneventful, painful, heart breaking. It doesn't matter take your pick really they all suck so why not die it can't be worse than it is right now.

"Aw did Edward finally figure out your worthless." She said and stepped forward to me.

"Guess so you should have been there you would have loved it." I shrugged and this just angered her more. I couldn't bring myself to care anymore maybe I had cried all the tears I could cry and there was just nothing left of me but a shell.

"You don't even care." She said and stepped forward a little shocked.

"Victoria have you ever had your heart ripped out of your body…oh you have well then you know that there is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing you could ever possibly do to me that hurts worse than the four words I heard already today." I said still leaning against the tree un phased as she stepped forward.

"Nothing huh what about living forever with that pain." She sneered at me then bit my wrist viciously.

_I guess this is on the list that I shouldn't be doing right now but hey what the hell does it matter to Edward whether I live or die or both in my case. _I thought as Victoria stepped away grinning at me like a cat. I felt nothing I scoffed "You know you look like a cat when you smile like that."

She frowned and said "You don't feel the pain."

"Victoria I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't feel anything." I said still leaning un phased by the fact that I should be burning by her venom by now. "Hum…maybe this isn't normal does it normally hurt by now." I said sarcastically "Maybe you didn't do it right care to try again."

She hissed at me and said "I did it right burn in this hell with the pain of knowing the love of your life or should I say existence never loved you." and with that she took off running. Well I don't think this applies to the promise I made because technically I am safe and I'm not in pain.

I felt the pain of her words cut open the hole of where my heart had been but I still felt no other pain. Okay so _they_ said that it takes three days of excruciating pain. Well I think I will just lean here and wait for the pain to start or at least wait for my heart to stop to know that it's over. Then wait will I do? I would live forever now…damn it really doesn't sound too appealing now that _he _doesn't love me and _they _are never coming back.

Okay so I can feel pain because every time I think of _them_ I get unbearable pain all over my body not just where my heart use to be but everywhere. Okay so maybe you can go join the vampire wars that Jasper was talking about. It should be fun maybe. Can't be worse and it's something to do right.

And I know that I do not want to go to school again for the rest of my life or for the rest of my existence. I felt my heart beat speed up to an un normal rate and I figured that it was ending pretty soon. Has it really been three days so far? I don't even know what day it is. I felt my heart rate drop and everything around me became clearer. My senses were heightened and my legs felt strong, actually I felt strong and restless. I had been leaning on this tree for three days and didn't feel tired just restless I wanted to run, to do something, fight get my anger out and pain everything.

I guess I know what I am doing then. To Texas it is.


	2. TEXAS

2. TEXAS

"Hello my name is Maria." Said a musical voice.

I turned around and said "Maria, pretty well my name is Isabella." I no longer wanted to be called Bella or Bells anything that could even come remotely close to bringing up old memories which is what was agonizing me before she pulled me out of my very painful thoughts.

"Nice to meet you, would you like to meet everyone here I amuse you know where you are." Maria said and motioned for me to follow. Maria why was that name familiar…oh right Jas- I mean one of _them_ was changed by Maria, wow she's still around well it would be my luck to find her here. I will simply never mention them at all. Not that I was going to anyway just now I know for sure not to talk about them or something that would remind her of them.

"Yes I do." I said simply and emotionless.

"May I ask how you were changed?" She said and led me into a giant house that looked centuries old and was filled with new born vampires. I could tell because they all had red eyes and looked either impatient or hungry. I on the other hand had light blue. I don't know why because I never had blue eyes before even before my transformation. It went great with my light brown hair but still it was a little weird when I first saw them.

"Well I was walking in the woods and a girl with fire red hair came out and bit me." I said briefly, no need to go into details.

"Do you know whether you have a power?" A new voice said this time, it was a girls voice and very pretty like someone was singing but with a happy edge to it. I idly wondered if I would ever be happy again or at least feel anything other than the pain that _they _left me with.

"I don't know I didn't really try anything." I said and turned around to see a very, very beautiful girl about my age 17 with blood red eyes and jet black hair with extremely pale skin and a skinny but not too skinny body with curves in the right places.

She gasped when she saw my eyes and said "Oh yeah you'll have a power tell me what were you feeling when you were changing, I mean except for the pain."

"I wasn't feeling pain I feel nothing just numbness." I said and both hers and Maria's eyes widened.

"What are we talking about over here my lovely lady?" A huge man about the size of Emmett or uh _them_ came walking out and wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl with jet black hair then kissed her check.

"Well her transformation she said she felt nothing." The beautiful girl with jet black hair said.

"Oh hello sorry when Chelsea's in the room it's hard to notice anything else not that your not uh beautiful and all I just have eyes for one woman." He looked guilty and Maria and Chelsea laughed.

"Don't worry I don't have a heart anyway." I said and leaned against a wall while there eyes widened at what I said. You would think vampires would take shocking news better than how they are.

"I am sure you do." He said guilty again after Chelsea punched him.

"No I don't it belongs to someone else and regardless of whether he wanted it he still has it." I said and ran my hand through my hair absent mindedly.

"Oh well I am Collin and my power is levitation." He said and smiled at me apologetic.

"Well it is nice to meet you all my name is Isabella Swan and I haven't really found out what my power is." I said simply.

"Oh well you wanna try some things." He said and Chelsea's eyes went blank for a few seconds and then she gasped. "Oh yeah Chelsea can see the future."

"I know what your power is." She said grinning.

"What." I said absently I really didn't care whether I had a power are not, I really wish Victoria had killed me, it sounds weird because I use to want this life really bad but that was only because I would be with _them_ now it just seemed like a waist of time.

"Well have you ever heard of the Volturi?" She asked excited.

"Nope can't say I have." I said still leaning on the wall.

"Oh well then how about I just cut it down you have two powers actually and they both are very powerful and deadly." She said and I noticed Maria turn her head to Chelsea when she said that. Mental note: Maria only wants power keep an eye out.

"And." I prompted her.

"Well you can inflect pain like Jane for the Volturi and also you can make someone go completely numb like Alec from the Volturi but yours is different your power can work on people who are shields too because yours unlike Jane's and Alec's is both physical and mental if you choose it to be, now the deadly part you can cause someone so much pain that they're heads just like burn out or something and then there body just spontaneously combusts." She said and Maria and Collin looked at Chelsea with wide eyes and then at me with both fear and respect in there eyes.

"That's quite some power." Maria said in awe almost.

"Yeah guess so." I said still unfazed by they're discovery I mean it kind of makes since that I would get a power that deals with both pain and numbness seeing as how I am the expert of that.

"This doesn't even faze you at all I just told you that you could most likely be the most powerful vampire and you act like its nothing." Chelsea said shocked.

I shrugged and said "I don't feel anything anymore I am numb all the time I feel no happiness no pain no nothing." I left out the part where I feel pain when I think of _them_ but I just met these people it's not like I was going to tell them my whole life story in one day.

"Ok so Collin show her to the training room, get her trained as fast as you can I want her out there as soon as possible she's our special weapon now no one will see it coming." Maria said in a business like manner then she turned to me and smiled a fake smile "Is that okay with you I amuse this is why you came to us."

I shrugged and said "Well honestly I was just restless and wanted to do something so I figured why not spend my eternal life fighting."

They stood there and gaped at me and then Collin seemed to recover enough to actually move his lips and body "Okay well then let's go." I followed Collin to this big field where there were many new borns fighting already.

"Ready." He asked after he showed me some moves.

I nodded and he leaped at me, that was a mistake I grabbed both of his feet and brought him to the floor biting into his neck like he said to do, then I got off and stood back. Everyone had stopped fighting and was now staring at me in shock. I leaned against a column they had there and waited for Collin to get up.

Instead four people charged at me and I looked at Collin to see if it was okay to use my power for the first time and he nodded. I sensed all four of them and then inflected them with pain. They all crumpled to the floor and screamed out. Collin looked shocked and awed at first and then respectful.

I released them, walked over and said flatly "Sorry just following orders." They looked at me with respect and fear. I shrugged and went back to leaning on my column. It took about three hours to become a killing machine and all my senses seemed to be heightened at the end of it.

"Okay looks like your ready to fight." Chelsea said brightly and hugged me.

I was beginning to like Chelsea and Collin they were they only people here who were older than a new born and didn't look at me with fear or greed like Maria did. To her I was just her toy something to gain more territory.

******

176 years later…

"Hey Isa what's up?" Chelsea came bouncing into my room followed by Collin.

"Like you don't already know." I said blankly, it had been 175 years since I was changed and I was still numb I have never once smiled since I was changed and I have never once been happy, but that may also have to do with the fact that I am a killing machine and am always numb. I do know that I feel love every once in a while like every 50 years or so. I never thought I would love again but I do. Chelsea and Collin I love them not as much as I do _them_ but I would still kill anyone who even thinks about killing Chelsea and Collin, they are my family now.

"Well what are we waiting for I think we should go to Paris?" Chelsea said excited and leaped gracefully onto my bed.

"What are you two talking about?" Collin said a little annoyed.

"While I was thinking about leaving you know giving our territory to Damien only if we all agree on it." I said not looking away from my ceiling. I wasn't going to leave without them and I certainly wasn't going to disobey they're wishes. I mean I am the leader but they are my equals even though I am introduced as they're leader to everyone I still never go against there wishes because they are like I said before my family.

"I'm in besides it's not really fun anymore; it's kind of boring you know now that no one will fight us because of you not even the Volturi so where are we going?" Collin said levitating a chair from the corner and bringing over to him.

Chelsea scoffed and said "You are so lazy why don't you just walk over get it."

He raised and eye brow at her and then levitated her in the air and brought her down on his lap. He kissed her neck and said "Because it kills me to even spend that much time getting to you when I could have you like this in an instant." His voice was dripping with lust and love so much it made me wince in pain.

Chelsea saw and punched Collin in the chest "Sorry Isa he _forgot_." I could hear the deadly tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry I really did-"

"I was thinking of going to Forks giving high school a chance." I cut him and they both growled. I had told them about 100 years back what happened to me in my human life and boy if _they_ ever show up are _they_ going to be in trouble because Collin and Chelsea hate them. Very much, they actually wanted to track them down and kill them when they first heard. I didn't let them because as much as I hate to admit it I love them all so much it hurts everyday of my life being away from them. I would never ever let them die or get hurt and if I ever find out that any of them are dead or gone the person who killed them will be very, very sorry.

"Forks." They both sneered bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah oddly I miss it and I don't know I want to see how things have changed." I said my tone flat. I have never showed any emotions ever, mostly because I don't have any really.

"Alright well then lets go give Damien the good news." Chelsea said and leaped off of Collin's lap.

We walked downstairs together and called a meeting. "Okay now we called this meeting for one simple reason." I said when everyone was assembled which took forever seeing as how we have a lot of vampires here only new borns though. Only Chelsea, Collin, and myself are over two years. "We are leaving and we are now turning all of our territory over to Damien." He was the oldest past one year and a very smart, very skilled fighter.

Gasped and whispers broke out as we stepped down and walked out the door leaving the territory we had spent the last 176 years building to Damien who looked shocked and pleased. I had killed Maria about the second year I was here because she had tried to kill me once and unsuccessful but still everyone knew that if you fight me you die. I have gotten many bits on me yes but that it is a given in this war but if you have killed millions and millions just in two seconds, soon people just willingly give over there alliance and territory without any fight.

Then the Volturi came to dispose of us because we were too powerful but I told Aro that I had no wish of controlling all vampires and that I was simply restless and wanted to fight. He allowed us to have our territory well he didn't really have a choice in the matter I could have killed them all in two seconds and let me tell you 300 vampires spontaneously combusting is not a pretty sight to watch.

"So Isa do you have a house in mind." Chelsea asked brightly already knowing the answer because of course she had seen it.

"Why do you continue to ask me things you already know the answer to?" I said as we all boarded the plane.

She shrugged and said "I don't know habit."

We took our seats and I stared out the window thinking about how I was always so numb but then always so restless. I always wanted to be busy that's why I went into fighting I was the best, still vampires look at me and see my scars and know where I have been but it doesn't really matter because it's not like I can hide them except with make up but why bother. I have less than Jasper and less than Collin and Chelsea but they still cover a lot of my body.

"So Is." Collin said pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah Collin." I said looking at him.

"I was wondering why the change of heart I mean we are happy with the choice but it's just you love the fight." He said curious.

"I know I do love to fight but no one fights us anymore its not worth it I mean how many times have you had a really good fight over the last 70 years." I said staring at him with my same blank expression I had worn since I was changed.

"Yeah I know what you mean everyone just hands over there territory its not even a fight I wish I could go back when the Volturi comes and takes the territory from Damien and just fight but no one would ever fights us." Chelsea said a little sulky.

"I don't know I think I might miss it sometimes because I will be a whole lot restless now but I think we did the right thing I mean how long were we going to rule half of the continent." I said laying my head back so I could see the ceiling I often did this a lot I would just sit and stare at the ceiling thinking about nothing and then some times thinking about my life and back to the day Ed- _he_ said he didn't love me. I always knew it was coming I just really didn't want to believe it, I mean it kills me everyday and there is still a huge hole in my body where my heart use to be but I always knew that someone as beautiful as him could never love someone as plain as me.

They laughed "Yeah the only person in history to fight and conquer many regions just because she felt restless after her change." Collin said.


	3. HOME NOT SO SWEET HOME

3. HOME NOT SO SWEET HOME

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you later." I said as we broke off to go hunting. Yes animals I couldn't bring myself to eat a human it just seems wrong.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked hesitant.

"I'll be fine I just want to see something." I said and she sighed seeing the future then broke off into the woods with Collin following after a hesitant glace. They did love me a lot I had to admit.

This was just something I had to do on my own. I broke into the woods running my fastest so I could still get something to eat afterwards. I stopped just outside my house or at least my human house. It was different now less homey I guess but my room was still in the same place.

I Climbed up the tree outside my window and jumped in. Whoa déjà vu. I leaned too hard on the wood and my foot went through. "Ops." I said softly and pulled out my foot as I did I noticed something that looked like an old picture.

I bent down and what I saw cut open my chest even more than I thought was possible. I picked up the picture and stared at it. It was Edward just as I remember him I never forgot a single detail about him ever. I looked in and there was a CD his mixed CD he gave me for Christmas. Anger flared in me as I picked it up and quickly hopped out of my old room.

_How dare he!_

_How could he leave those things behind without even telling me about it!_

_How could he just leave me?_

_Why would he do this?_

Stop it Bella he is gone. He left you 176 years ago and is never coming back so stop thinking about it. I stopped short when I heard vicious hissed and growls coming from Chelsea and Collin.

I climbed a tree so I could see who they were so angry at because I had never-

I sucked in a breath. It was Edward and Alice. I never thought I would see them again and just seeing them hurts more than anything in the world.

"We mean no harm." Edward's velvet smooth voice brought a smile to my lips the first smile I have ever smiled in 176 years.

"I don't think she will be too mad." Chelsea hissed at them. They couldn't possibly be thinking about hurting my Edward. My Edward? He was not my Edward any more, he made that very clear 176 years ago.

"She will have to deal because there is no way he is getting away alive." Collin said viciously and glared at a confused looking Edward. Man he was so cute when he was confused.

Wait focus stop this now. Collin looked like he was going to pounce on Edward who had now tensed ready for a fight when I sighed and said with authority in my voice "Collin Smith we are done fighting." All there head snapped toward the tree and I leaped gracefully down in between Collin and Chelsea who looked livid but at least had the dignity to look slightly guilty. I looked up at Alice who looked shocked and didn't even want to look at Edward for fear of sobbing out loud.

"Bella." His voice was so perfect, so smooth and so shocked. This just angered me even more he didn't even think I would be alive, he never checked on me because he didn't care, he really never came back or even attempted to look into my death, he probably didn't even care. Why would he though, even as a vampire I still pale in comparison to him.

"Not now." I said and stepped forward so I could look at Collin and Chelsea. "You see this is why I can never leave you two alone, you always find something to fight about."

"You know you want to rip him limb from limb too." Chelsea said quietly.

"That is beside the point." I said and sighed at there abashed faces "I really hated this part of the job so lets just forget it alright."

Chelsea's face brightened and she leaped on my knocking me to the ground. I did something I had never done in my whole 176 years of living. I laughed and she froze along with Collin. "D-did s-she." Chelsea was off of me in a second and standing by Collin gawking at me like I had just grown two heads.

I got to my feet gracefully and looked at them "I guess my numbness wore off." I shrugged and that angered them.

"Oh please 176 years of feeling nothing but pain and restlessness and all of a sudden you feel happy enough to laugh." Chelsea put her hands on her hips. Okay clearly they aren't happy with me right now.

I shrugged and leaded against a tree like I normally would, my happy feeling was gone and my numbness was back. "Geez your emotion changes are giving me whiplash." Collin said as he rubbed his temples.

I heard five gasps from behind me and I looked up to see the whole Cullen family there Collin and Chelsea laughed and said "Like we couldn't kill six inexperienced vampires."

"Enough with the killing please if you miss it so dearly go back and de-thrown Damien." I said flatly.

"Bella is that you." Jasper said in shock.

I looked up briefly and gave one nod. "Bella how-

That just pissed me off. "How Edward really your going to ask me that." I hissed at him and he looked hurt. Why the hell would he look hurt, he left me!

"Bella it-

"I swear to god Edward if you give me that bullshit lie about 'it was for the best' I will rip you limb from limb." I was in front of his face now and Jasper pulled him back sensing my anger.

"See I so win the bet." Chelsea whispered to Collin.

My eyes snapped to her "What bet."

"Oh I bet Collin you couldn't go one day without getting into a fight." She smirked.

"I am not going to fight them." I said venom dripping from my voice giving away it was a lie. I really did want to fight them and rip them apart right now for all the pain and numbness they put me through.

"Look at her I haven't she her so mad since the Volturi came and told her to bow-

"The Volturi are idiots and I will never in my whole existence bow down to Aro." I sneered and leaned against a tree trying to calm my sudden fury inside me.

"I wonder if they are there yet." Collin mussed.

I shrugged and said "Probably I do hate to see everything go to them though, at least Damien will go down fighting."

"Yeah remember the first time you trained him he didn't even scream." Chelsea said.

"Yeah but he was carless that's why he had a lot of bites." I said noticing the Cullen's shocked faces.

"I wish we could fight someone though." Collin said pouting.

"No." I said briefly my tone flat. Knowing where he wanted to take this.

"After all the pain they put you through-

"We put her through nothing." Emmett growled.

I laughed again for the second time, he really didn't sound threatening after all this time. They all looked at me I shrugged and said "He didn't sound too threatening and well inside joke."

"Bella." Edward's voice made me choke on a sob once and Chelsea and Collin glared at him like they could kill him with there eyes.

I laughed again and said "You should be thankful they don't have my power are you wouldn't still be standing there right now."

"You have a power." Edward asked with pain in his voice.

I looked up at him and sure enough his face was pained. I clenched my teeth "Why the hell are you in pain." I snapped at him my anger flaring up again.

"Hey!" Rosalie stepped forward and said "You have no idea what this-

"You know what Rosalie I have had enough of your shit, you when I was human all I wanted was for you to like me but no you were a bitch so right now you are at the top of my list to be ripped apart and you guys have absolutely no right to feel bad you could have changed me anyone of you could have was I denying you that." I hissed at her and she instantly looked guilty "No I wanted that but you guys didn't want to so why the hell do you get the right to be mad or in pain when _you_ left me in the woods." I looked at Edward as the pain flooded on my face "You have no right to feel pain because you don't love me remember." I said softly and dropped his CD and picture at his feet. He looked at them and his face became even more tortured if that was possible, I said "All these years and you left that without even telling me. It will be like you never existed. Bullshit Edward that was bullshit!" I flinched hard as I repeated his words for the first time out loud.

"Don't love her!" All the Cullen's shouted at him.

I leaned against the tree while Edward stared at the picture and CD with a hallowed out empty expression "Yeah I made a side trip." I said and his pain filled eyes snapped up to mine. I flinched at the pain in them and Collin and Chelsea stepped forward.

I sensed someone coming our way and knew the scent anywhere I growled involuntary and Collin and Chelsea's eyes snapped to mine. They knew the sound and it meant I was going to fight. I looked at them and nodded once.

They nodded back and leaned against two trees. Just then Corin burst through the trees. "Well, well, well." I said in a taunting tone and he started backing up only to be stopped by running into Collin and Chelsea.

"Isabella what a pleasant surprise." He said and smiled nicely at me but the fear was evident in his features.

"Looks like its your guys lucky day you get to see what I have been doing for the last 176 years although I am pretty sure Jasper already knows." I said looking up at the Cullen's for a second then I locked eyes with Jasper and smirked at him.

"Well I should be going-

"You know Corin the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me if I do believe." I said and my eyes flashed towards him and he flinched.

"Just following my orders." He feed my line back to me.

I hadn't moved from my tree yet and I was playing with a leaf. "I believe that was once used by me." I said looking back down at my leaf.

"Yes it was and it was all I was doing I didn't really mean to kill you." He said nervous now.

"You see Corin that was always your problem you always let your feelings show." I said still not moving, the Cullen's were watching with shocked eyes.

"We cant all not be numb." He said simply but with venom.

"Yes I suppose so and you are looking at the reason for that too but if you'd like I could make you numb." I said in a flat voice.

"So these seven people made you become more powerful than the Volturi." He asked shocked.

"No you may thank Victoria for that she changed me but in her defensive I was dead long before she came along." I said and suddenly the leaf levitated out of my hand and landed on the forest floor I looked at Collin and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was making me nervous." He shrugged and Chelsea laughed then kissed him on the check. I winced and looked away "Sorry Is-

"Don't you are lucky enough to have your love don't be ashamed of it." I said with a shrug and got off of my tree. My eyes met Edwards and I smiled at the familiar butterscotch eyes. I remembered every detail about him perfectly I shook my head and said to him "I have one question for you Edward."

"Anything." He said his voice smooth and beautiful but also pained.

"How could you even think I would be able to forget you I mean did you think so lowly of me that I would just forget the man who held my heart." I said staring into his pained eyes which just confused me even more. Why should he be pained he never loved me, I was just a what was the word I had heard so many times…oh right a pet.


	4. STORIES

4. STORIES

Edward stood speechless and ashamed in the middle of the tiny clearing his eyes wide and staring at me before meeting the floor again. "You were human I thought…"

"You thought what I would just move on forget about you, you never got it Edward I don't have a life without you." His eyes snapped to mine once again "Look at me I have killed millions and millions of vampires and I still feel nothing, I have been numb since the day you told me you didn't love me did you really think I could just move on."

"Yes I did I thought you would love someone else and have the right kind of human life."

"Edward I couldn't love someone else because you took my heart when you left, you ripped it open I have nothing left just a shell." I broke down sobbing with no tears.

"Bella I-

I shook my head cutting him off as the all too familiar feeling of numbness washed over me yet again "Don't I really don't want to hear an excuse I already got the only answer that ever mattered 176 years ago." I walked over to Corin and looked him in the eyes.

He stared at me nervous at what is about to come, but I couldn't do it. Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I kill him I have killed millions why not him? I walked away with a sigh and Collin said "Aren't you going to-

"If you wish to kill him I will not stop you it will save me the trouble later but I cant do it in front of my old family." I walked out of the clearing and leaped onto a tree to watch silently.

"Can you handle this Collin." I heard Chelsea ask quietly.

"Yeah go see if she's alright and take her hunting her eyes are turning white." Collin said softly anger in his voice.

"I am not leaving you here with the Cullen's" I said from my tree and Chelsea snarled at the name "Enough already they are no threat to us we will leave them be." I said business like.

Chelsea hoped up onto my branch and said brightly "Whatca thinkin' bout."

"Thinking about a pleasant way to tell my story." I said honestly I could practically feel the curiosity rolling off of Jasper and Carlisle.

"What!?" Collin and Chelsea said outraged. Collin was done with Corin by now and was sitting by Chelsea.

"Carlisle is the only father I have left I cannot hate him." I said simply.

"Are you kidding me Isa after everything they put you through and your going to just forgive them like nothing happened I cant believe this I knew I should have killed him without hesitation, hesitation leads to flaking and flaking leads to enemies and bad things." Collin rambled on.

"Are you done." I asked.

"No I'm not why are you protecting them I have a feeling that you would even kill the Volturi for them." They both looked at me.

"Is this how you both feel that I am being too generous that I should not tell them." I asked in my flat tone.

"Yes." They both said in union.

I sighed and said "Alright then I wont tell them I have always stood by you as you have with me and now is not any different."

"Would you kill the Volturi for them?" Chelsea asked but she already knew the answer.

"Chelsea I would kill the Volturi for no reason at all if I could just find someone powerful enough and willing to keep all the nomads in check." I said and laughed.

"That would be a good fight." Collin said.

"Who is feeling restless now." I said and leaped down from the tree.

"You must be going crazy." Collin said landing beside me.

"I miss it I think I always will but it wasn't…" I trailed off unsure of a word that could capture my feelings on the matter.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Collin smiled slightly.

I nodded my head showing him I was okay and he backed up to where Chelsea was. "Carlisle I am sorry if I got your hopes up but I will not go against them I trust them with my life and love them I am sure you can understand." I said in my flat tone.

"Yes of course Bella." He smiled at me and I suddenly got the urge to huge him.

I walked to him and hugged him tightly just to be sure he was real and he hugged me back just as tightly. I stepped away and said "Your not missing anything really."

He chuckled and said "I always will want to hear the story never the less."

I smiled at him slightly and stepped back to where Collin and Chelsea where. They looked at me and then each other and Chelsea said "Go with them but hunt first."

"We agreed-

"No me and Collin agreed through hate and we forgot how much you must miss them we were selfish and shouldn't have asked you to not do that." Chelsea said with a warm smile.

"Chelsea you guys have been my life and my only family for the past 176 years and always will be you understand that right." I said honestly.

"Oh sorry I was just in this for the power." Collin backed away and I laughed.

"You want to-

"No!" They both said with angry eyes.

"Right are you-

"Isabella Swan go or I will make you." Collin said.

"You wouldn't." I raised an eyebrow at him and he lifted me off the ground the Cullen's gasped.

"Are you sure your ready Collin last time you screamed like a girl." I said my tone flat again.

He smirked at me and I pulled on my power he flinched but didn't drop me I smiled and turned it up more. He dropped me in an instant but didn't nod his head or scream so I cranked it up. He clenched his fists I looked at Chelsea and said "He is getting better."

"Yeah that's my man." She said grinning.

I raised the power and he fell to his knees I instantly stopped and bent down next to him "You alright buddy." There was pain in my voice I hated doing this to him.

He breathed in a couple times and finally breathed out "No biggy."

I helped him to his feet and said "That's not even what I use in battle."

"God Is trying to kill them." He said shocked.

"How do you think we gained Maine." I said.

"Oh yeah that day was sick the look on there faces when just us three walked to the battle field." He said and instantly slapped him in the arm with my power. "What did you do that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Don't think about it." I said

"Why?" He raised his eye brow and then got it "So if I think of like times when you-

"You hurt him and you will not be pleased Collin." I said my tone serious.

"What could you possibly do that was worse than-

"Oh its worse Collin." Chelsea said and he sighed.

"Why do you care so much about these _people_." Collin spat out the word.

"Just because I don't know whether I'll be able to forgive him doesn't mean he still doesn't hold my heart Collin you should know that by now." I said pain covering my voice.

"We do." They both said in union and then winced.

"Great so lets go hunting." I said and dragged them along. "I'll come around in a couple minutes Carlisle." I was currently only on speaking terms with Carlisle.

Collin and Chelsea raised an eyebrow at me and I said "I cant be mad at Carlisle he's like my father."

"Yes you can you just don't want to and if your being honest with yourself you know it killed you not to give everyone a hug." Chelsea said.

"That is beside the point." I said and took down a deer.

"Oh come on Isa do you really think you'll be able to be in the same house with _him_ and be mad at _him_." She asked.

I took down two more deer's and was now leaning on a tree. "Why don't you tell me." I said she obviously knew.

"No you wont." She said simply.

"Alright you guys I'm out of here." I said suddenly tried with this conversation.

"Have lots of fun." Collin said sarcastically.

I took off running ignoring his last comment. I was about to walk into the Cullen's house in about…well now. I stopped hesitantly at the door and breathed in. I started pacing back and forth and I knew that all the Cullen's be in there waiting.

I breathed in again and said to myself "Suck it up Bella if you can stand up to Aro I am sure you can sit through a night with the Cullen's." I breathed in again. "I cant do this." I said and walked down the steps.

The door swung open to relieve a happy looking Alice and then Collin and Chelsea burst through the trees. "Isa I had a vision are you okay." Chelsea said and I nodded she looked hesitant.

"You two are always welcomed here too." Alice said pleasantly.

"I wouldn't step foot in your house for anything in the world." Collin hissed.

"Be sivel Collin." I said to him and he just growled.

"Edward if you hurt her in anyway I will rip you limb from limb very slowly." Collin sneered and stulked off into the forest.

"He doesn't mean that." Chelesa said before running after him.

"I sure as hell do the only thing that is keeping me away now is Isa." He sneered.

"Collin is very…uh protective I guess you could call it." I said and walked into the house.

"It's okay we know he didn't mean it." Alice said.

"Oh no he did mean it and he wants to very badly but he wont." I said walking through the house and to the living room. I winched at the familiar sight and leaned against the wall.

"You can sit down Bella." Alice said sitting next to Jasper, the only seat left was next to Edward who was staring at his hands with his shoulders slumbed, he looked so sad.

"Oh right sorry habit." I said and walked over to sit next to Edward he didn't look up and I finally noticed that he was staring at the picture I had thrown at his feet. I instantly regretted it and before I knew what I was doing I touched his hand his eyes shout up to mine in an instant and he looked so tortured it hurt me more than anything else. All my anger went out the window and all I wanted to do was be in his arms.

"What's with you." I said pulling my hand back unwillingly. He shrugged I sighed and said "Is he always like this."

"Yes but worse." Jasper said.

"Why?" I said confused. Why would he be hurt he should have been happy that he got rid of me.

"Because he loves you." Jasper said.

I felt my chest swell at the notion and then shook my head. "No he doesn't." I said softly almost to myself.

Edwards eyes were on mine and he opened his mouth to say something but I talked first. "So what do you want to know?" I said in a flat tone.

"What is with your voice." Emmett said and Edward growled.

"I am numb." I said simply.

"Seriously I thought you were joking." Emmett said with pain in his voice. Everyone looked sad and pained I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is all of your problems." I snapped at them "Why are all of you sad you should be happy you got me out of your lives and why do you even care so much to leave those things behind." I looked at Edward. I sighed and rubbed my face this was so not going well.

"Bella we all never stopped loving you." Carlisle said and I flinched at his words that I wanted to be true so badly.

"No because Edw-

"Edward is an idiot who lied to you." Rosalie said and glared at Edward.

"I felt nothing still that should make me feel something right and if it was coming from Rosalie it had to be true right ? So why was I still numb maybe I will always be numb." I didn't know I was voicing my thoughts until they all were looking down at there hands. "Oh sorry I am not really use to being around anyone normally I am in my chamber or fighting." I said and they all looked up.

"What about Chelsea and Collin." Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah but this is like the most I have seen them normally we train and then train some new borns and then plan and then fight well not lately everyone has just been giving over there territory that's why we left it was boring no one ever fought anymore and there was nothing else to do but sit in my room and stare at the ceiling." I said and then added "God my life totally sucked." I hadn't noticed how boring it was until I actually said it out loud.

"What happened to Maria?" Jasper asked.

"Oh sorry Jasper I killed her about 174 years back." I shrugged.

"So what's your power?" Emmett asked excited.


End file.
